Pirata y ladrón de corazones
by Gealaich
Summary: Cuando leí One Piece y al vi lo que hacía Trafalgar con los corazones se me ocurrió que "Pirata y ladrón de corazones" era un buen título e hice un fic. Es un Law/Luffy, chico/chico y aunque es una pareja rara, me gusta. Oda-Sama es el dueño de One Piece y sus personajes, yo sólo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos para divertirme, reviews, porf


**Pirata y ladrón de corazones**

Luffy se encontraba en el Sunny. Contemplaba las estrellas sin verlas realmente. No comprendía cuándo había ocurrido todo, el instante en que el Rey de los Piratas descubrió que estaba enamorado. Lo cierto es que apenas si podía creer cómo esos sentimientos habían despertado, habían pasado cinco años desde que se había echado a la mar dispuesto a cumplir su sueño. En el camino había perdido a muchas personas y había ganado a otras tantas. Su tripulación había crecido con la incorporación de Jimbei y gracias al apoyo de Shanks y Big Mama. La verdad, cuando Lola les dio la vibre card, jamás pensó que su madre podría ser tan poderosa y una aliada valiosa en la conquista del One Piece.

Después la tripulación de Corazones se unió a la suya, no fue algo planificado, simplemente ocurrió sin más. Una vez conseguido el objetivo muchos piratas quisieron pertenecer a la banda de Luffy, pero él sólo había aceptado el apoyo de Trafalgar Law. Durante el tiempo que compartieron una alianza pirata, aún antes de ser el Rey de los Piratas, se convirtió en una persona con la que podía contar siempre. Con el paso del tiempo, esa amistad traspasó la barrera de lo convencional.

Al principio Luffy pensó que les unía una estrecha amistad, casi como si fueran hermanos de sangre como lo llegaron a ser Ace, Sabo y él. Pero cuando empezaron a aparecer las otras, entonces la cosa cambio. Se sentía muy inseguro cada vez que una de las fans de Trafalgar se cruzaba en su camino. Traffy, además, tenía la puñetera costumbre de regalarles a todas su mejor sonrisa canalla, con lo cual en cada puerto había más y más adeptas de Trafalgar Law.

Con el tiempo, Traffy decidió permanecer indefinidamente a bordo del Sunny, lo cual hacía las cosas más complicadas. Pronto empezaron las luchas de poder entre Trafalgar y Zoro, llegaron a estresar tanto a Luffy que decidió escaparse una noche en mini Merry, todos montaron en cólera y Sanji le castigó sin postre un mes entero.

De pronto, sin venir a cuento, Trafalgar aprovechaba casi cada instante del día para estar con él, pero jamás se colocaba por encima de Zoro o se imponía a él; pues era perfectamente consciente de que Zoro seguía siendo su primero de abordo, la única persona a la que confiaría su vida sin dudar y decidió hacerse amigo suyo.

A partir de ahí la cosa se complicó un poquitín para Luffy. Lo cierto es que empezó a sentirse amenazado por Zoro, por la estrecha relación que compartía con el líder de la banda de los corazones. Estaba muy confuso al respecto, así pues habló con la única persona sensata existente en el Sunny: Nico Robin. Ella le explicó con todo lujo de detalles la razón de su actitud, el motivo por el cual se sentía tan raro.

_Luffy, estás enamorado de Trafalgar Law. Probablemente porque le debes la vida. En algunas antiguas tradiciones se decía que cuando alguien te salva la vida, vuestras almas estaban condenadas a entenderse y enamorarse. Según dicen, comparten un vínculo muy especial y suelen propiciar la creación de una pareja. Lo más probable es que él se sienta igual de raro que tú, si eso te sirve de consuelo, Capitán-san._

Por esa razón, esa noche estaba paseando en la cubierta. Había decidido confesar sus sentimientos a Trafalgar con lo que eso implicaba.

Si lo aceptaba se sentiría muy feliz.

Si lo rechazaba se vería obligado a convivir con esa confesión el resto de su vida, sin posibilidad de echar a Traffy de su banda.

Estaba muy concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y no percibió la llegada de una persona a la cubierta. Se quedó helado al sentir unos brazos rodeándole, pero lo que le dejó boquiabierto, casi sin aliento, fue contemplar el tatuaje de Traffy.

- Ahora estás en mi mesa de operaciones, Luffy. – Le susurró en el oído. – No podrás escaparte de mí sin escuchar lo que debo decir. Esperaba no llegar a este momento, pensé… estaba convencido de que si permanecía contigo todo este tiempo, con sólo estar a tu lado sería suficiente y me equivoqué. Odio a Zoro, a Nami, a Usopp, a Sanji, a Chopper, a Nico, a Franky, a Brook y a Jimbei. Pero al que más a Zoro, no puedo soportar ese aire de superioridad, esa actitud hiperprotectora, él es tu primero, sin embargo me irrita monumentalmente la forma en la cual te trata; como si fueses un objeto de "su propiedad". Odio cómo te mira porque con una mirada os comprendéis.

Quiero arrancarte el corazón, Luffy. Quiero robártelo como a los miles de piratas que he derrotado a lo largo de todos estos años, aunque no de esa manera. Quiero que siga latiendo en tu pecho, pero que sea mío. Soy un pirata y un ladrón de corazones, siempre que deseo algo lo cojo sin pedir permiso, sin embargo contigo he lo he intentando todo: paciencia, amistad, demostrarte mi apoyo todos los días, lanzarte directas, indirectas…

Pero todo tiene su límite y he llegado al mío; o te entregas por las buenas o las malas, pero pienso robarte el corazón sí o sí.

- Eres un pirata y un ladrón de corazones, Traffy, no esperaba menos de ti.

- Eso no es una respuesta, Monkey D. Luffy.

- Róbame el corazón, lo cierto es que no me importa. – Luffy se giró hacia Law. El joven se quedó un instante perplejo sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que decidió considerar la frase como una invitación y actuó como cualquier otro pirata que se precie. Le dio la vuelta y lo besó.

Luffy devolvió con ganas el beso a Traffy, después pensó en cómo habían llegado hasta allí y sonrió. Era el Rey de los Piratas y su compañero un pirata y un ladrón de corazones.


End file.
